


Back Home

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Raven and Erik come back home with Angel in tow begging for help to get Kurt and Azazel back from the government.i promise the story is better than the summary makes it sound I'm just not very good as summarys





	1. Chapter 1

Erik sat on the couch staring absentmindedly at the floor he looked up as the tall blond walked into the Sitting area with the cups of coffee " he's going to lose it at us when he gets back" he spoke taking his drink she just shook her head " no, he has no right he says I'm still his sister so this is still my home and I invited you here so he can't be angry" she smiled sitting Erik shook his head " not what I meant mystique, we left him to die on that beach after all these years we have come to him for help" he took a drink but quickly put down his cup sensing a mysterious metal presence he stood ready to fight but dropped to his knees when a door opened and he saw it, Charles sitting in that chair the look of fear in his eyes as he raised his hand to his temple to call his X-Men as Raven rushed to him throwing her arms around him as Erik looked at the two of them from his place on the ground

" what, what, Charles what happened" his sister asked " Cuba happened" Alex spoke coming round ready to attack but upon seeing this site he Sean and Hank stopped Charles was cradling Raven's head in his lap she looked like her old self back at the base, Erik on his knees, upon hearing Alex's statement Erik looked up " no, no you mean my fault, you're in this chair because of me" if Erik could sink any lower to the ground he would have, he had paralyzed his best friend the man he loved, Charles looked at the man for the first time since that day " no Erik, no, not your fault, Not Moria's fault, it was an accident I forgave you a long time ago now you have to forgive yourself old friend" he turned his attention back to Raven still crying on his now numb lap "now whatever is the matter with you Raven" she was in no position to answer however as she continued to cry so Erik getting up the courage stood up and spoke for her "that's why we are here Charles" the others cringing at Erik’s use of his name " we need your help old friend they’ve taken Azazel and Kurt and we need your help to get them back" he spoke solemnly, Raven stood up and went over to Erik and buried her now face into his shoulder at the mention of the names “why should we help you” Alex asked “yeah exactly where were you 2 when the proff needed his sister and best friend yeah that’s right nowhere to be found” Sean added the pair looked at Hank for back up and the man sighed he admired Raven and he owed her a lot but they had abandoned them so he spoke “I hate to say but I agree with them Charles we can’t trust them” Charles looked between the two teams with sadness as Erik spoke “let’s go Mystique I told you this was a bad idea I knew they wouldn’t help us ok but I promise you Angel and I will bring your boys home safe let’s just go” as he began to leave “wait” Charles called as he ushered his X-men out the room the deal with the few children who were still at the school during the summer

“please Raven, Erik wait” the pair turned and sat down as he indicated for them to do so “now tell me who on earth is Kurt” Charles asked causing Raven to smile but that quickly changed as she dug her head into Erik shoulder once more leaving him to speak for her “her son, your nephew and Azazel’s his father” he added on for clarification Charles felt betrayed Raven had a son and he didn’t know but now was not the time for such feelings so he just spoke “we will help you find them, me and my X-men now Erik please tell me what happened from the start.” He said as he carefully transferred onto the couch - something he rarely did now to much unnecessary hassle- but right now Raven needed him and Erik not one or the other. Erik after he regained his composure from seeing difficulty such a simple task presented to Charles because of him (it was his fault no matter what anyone else said) began to speak "about 18 months ago some members of the brotherhood messed up and got caught trying to well disturb the peace we reprimanded them of course but it was too late our people are being hunted Charles most of us of course can hide it but Kurt and Azazel” he stopped for a second he made it seem like he was taking a break but in reality Charles felt his grip on Raven tightening “they stand out too much them and a few others were taking the program was shut down about two months ago but the mutants that were taken and experimented on a still missing and we need your help to get Az and Kurt back please Charles we're not asking you to get the rest back we realise now that what we are doing was wrong so Raven, angel and I are leaving but we need them, she needs them” he looked at Raven and Charles had to admit he never seen his sister looking so sad in his life he nodded “okay get Angel bring her here I’ll gather my lot and will make a plan” he took Ravens hand in his and spoke “’we’ll get them back sis I promise you”’ he kissed her hand before leaving her with Erik and transferring back to his chair leaving to give his team intel.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles sat in his chair At the end of the table once used for fancy dinners but now stands at the meeting place for the X-Men as they all looked in shock form what there leader and professor had just told them " you want us to help members of The Brotherhood" Kitty asked - she was only 13 but still a valued member of the team, being wise beyond her years - " yes my dear, they are old friends of mine and they need it" you was trying to sound as soft as possible but he was still angry from the earlier Confrontation between his elder comrades and old friends " I don't understand this, your friends with the bad guys" Jean asked, he simply nodded "in fact my dear one of them as family" and saying this he knew he would blow his cover the elder 4 would know that he agreed to help them earlier 

" no, no, no you can't be serious about helping them what about Cuba" Hank stood up rounding the table " we have to Hank, family most important thing and Raven is family and so is Kurt we have to get him back to her safely Hank we have to" Charles tried to keep sadness away from his voice and the tears out of his eyes and mental walls up but Jean saw through them " if this Raven whoever she is means so much to you we’ll help you right guys" they all nodded except the original 4 and Scott he knew who she was from Alex's stories " Raven is mystique love"' he said holding jeans hand and rouge shook her head " if the proff what's to help then we should guys' Darwin nodded 

" Charles what I don't understand is well two things really, 1 why did they come to us now and not sooner and to who is Kurt" " I don't know why Armando but Kurt is my nephew" that caused them all to freeze mystique was a mother now that was insane " now you have the facts will most of them, Erik, raven and Angel will be working with us get them back all in favour say aye" silence " one question Erik and Angel?" Bobby asked " Magneto and temptress kid" Logan answered "aye" came from around the table from Hank, Darwin, login, storm and all the youngsters except Scott and Charles smiled "all opposed say Nah" "nah" came from Alex Sean and Scott " the ayes have it now Sean and Alex I won’t force you to help us you are welcome to stay behind with Moria to keep an eye on the other children and Scott your also welcome to stay behind when we go but all I ask that all of you bear in mind Raven is hurting her son and his father are missing and Erik and Angel and her are all trying to become better people" he looked up as they nodded

"wonderful they should be here the day after tomorrow let's all try really hard to be kind ok now back to work lunch should have started" he looked at his watch and gasped " oh my 15 minutes ago get the children the dining room please" with that he left the ' bored room' and hurried to his study he stared at the chess game still on moved after all these years with a smile they were coming home and God if he wasn't going to do his hardest to make sure that this time they stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later they appeared once more in living room of the X mansion this time with angel in tow it was awkward silence Darwin was playing games outside and Charles was in his study so Scot went to get Darwin and   
Jean called Charles so the threesome stood surrounded by strangers, Alex and Sean as they walked into the Grand foyer angel spoke " woah this place is huge did you really grow here myst, Raven" the girl nodded before Alex spoke " yeah well if you didn't abandon us at the base you would know that by now!" the whole room tensed just as Hank entered the room "Hey enough Charles wants us to be nice Alex so be nice" the 27 year old looked at the ground as if he was a toddler who had been told off for eating cookies " sorry angel" Hank said coming up to shake her hand she reciprocated the action before he went to Raven and threw his arms around her an action which she gladly repeated " Erik Raven, welcome back" Charles said entering the room " and angel my dear so lovely to see you again welcome to my home and the school" he said as the small circle around the threesome partied like the Red Sea to allow Charles access Erik had said that Charles was in a wheelchair but the reality still shook Angel as she smiled at him and Raven left Hank's embrace to run to her brother's instead and Erik stood awkwardly till Hank decided to head his own advice and be kind to Erik as Charles had requested and shake his hand

"ok" Charles began as everyone gathered " Moira has the children so all to the boardroom please, Sean, summers you are excused if you wish" both the summer's boys left but Sean stayed " in fact Charles I change my mind I want to help" Charles smiled at the boy " I'm glad Sean I truly am" he turned attention to other 3 as Sean head off with the others " Raven why don't you and Angel go and join them in the boardroom give them whatever information you have" the girl looked confused " Charles I know we have lots of different rooms but a boardroom where's that" he looked at her apologetically " right it’s the Old dining room mother and James used for when they had the less important politicians or poorer friends over you know the one" she nodded " the rose dining room" he smiled " you always could remember the names, on you go we will join you soon" Erik looked confused " where are we going then Charles" he asked as the girls walked away but Charles just began to move " follow me Erik" he said as metal bender did so

, they entered the study and Charles turned around his chair so he was facing the man " there was a slight metal lining in that chair" he said pointing to the chair he used when they would play chess " can you move it" he finished and Erik did so without question Charles smile and moved into place " ok old friend you made me a promise a long time ago that would finish that game when we got home it is taking longer than expected but shall we" Erik was confused but felt in no condition to argue so he sat down and let Charles make his move once they finished the game Erik stood and Charles moved congratulated Erik then instructed him to follow by the time they entered the Boardroom there was joy and some sadness but no anger Charles smiled his plan had worked he told Erik this quietly "**_this is why I took you to finish the game I figured without me to protect and you too well, hate my X-Men would be more welcoming to the girls"_** and Erik smiled and said aloud " Charles Francis Xavier you are a bloody genius" Charles smiled and the whole room looked at them


	4. Chapter 4

" ok everyone let's get to business first of all need to know what my nephew looks like so I know who I'm looking for" Charles spoke from the doorway " I don't exactly have pictures Charles" Raven said " we could use memories instead Professor" Jean said " no, no, no, no one is going in my head" Ravens said to both of telepaths disappointment " does it need to be ravens memories" Erik asked and Charles shook his head " ok then use mine" he knelt down beside Charles taking off his helmet for the first time in ages and smiled at him which the telepath Returned " thank you Erik" he put his fingers to the metal benders temple and search for memories with Kurt he found one of Erik telling the boy stories about his amazing uncle Charles who would love him so much if uncle Erik hadn't messed things up this brought a tear to Charles’ eye as he broke away "alright jean, Erik please accompany me to Cerebro" Hank stood up at this " all due respect professor you really shouldn't today" Charles shook his head " I'm feeling quite fine Hank don't worry about it but if you are that concerned you may come with us" and he began to leave the room followed by Jean, a slightly confused Erik, and a very concerned Hank.

Jean walked beside to professor talking about your work or something while Erik and Hank hung back Erik broke the uncomfortable silence between them " ok two things Hank, since when was Cerebro able to fit in here, and why shouldn't Charles use it today" his voice showing true emotion comedy to start with but genuine concern by the end Hank smiled maybe they would stay him and Raven staying would please the professor " as for the first question well it's a long story we use it to find pupils and well I don't like using it when the house has been restless like it was last night as it can lead to him being exhausted and Cerebro just makes it worse I worry he'll overdo it one day Erik, not as strong as he once was you know" "what" was all Erik Said - ok he doesn't know - Hank thought as they got to the lift " Jean be a deer and a company the professor in the lift Mr Lensher and I will take the stairs,” he waited till they were out of ear shot and continued “you see after Cuba he couldn't deal with the paralysis so he took my serum the one I created to help me control my appearance I take just enough but he used too much Erik, it give him his ability to walk back but took his powers, eventually we managed to get him to stop when Jean came and needed help with her power but his powers where weekend by the serum and I'm afraid the damage may be irreversible" Erik looked horrified but before he could speak they were at the bottom of the stairs with Jean and Charles were waiting so they headed to Cerebro

Erik stood outside with Hank the telepaths entered the room and Charles put on the helmet and began his search, after a few moments Charles began to shake in his chair normally that was Jean's time to fetch an adult but she had new instructions so she reached out her power to enclose the professor to help him boost his range, eventually they found Kurt but as they broke apart Charles slumped in his chair "professor, professor are you ok" no answer – **_help please_**\- Jean sent out and Hank ran into the room at the sight Erik ran to Charles and began to try to wake him Hank went mental at Jean he was yelling at her about responsibility and such when the others ran in Logan carried Charles to Hanks lab and Hank followed.

When Erik went over to Jean she was crying and storm was trying to comfort her " what happened" he asked gently "I'm sor, sor, sorry" she said through tears " it's all my fault the professor is hurt and it's my fault" Erik knew that pain he had helped her "now, now I'm sure char, the professor wouldn't see it that way my dear, now what do you think you did wrong" He asked sitting on the floor beside her and storm " I broke the rule" storms eyes widened " oh Jean NO! you know better than that, stopping him is the whole reason you come in with him, we could have lost him" she said she hated telling the kids off but that's was too much she had endangered the professor life Jean began to cry again Erik pulled her close " what rule what happened" "He's not as strong as before and sometimes Cerebro is too much and his body start to shake and it's my job stop him and get an adult if he does but I didn't this time" the tears were starting again she felt guilty beyond belief as Storm left the room in a rage

" why not" " he told me not to he said in the lift that this was too important and that if it happened was to use my own my power to help him so I did and we found him as I let go of him he collapsed I'm so so sorry I love the professor I don't want to hurt him ever I'm so sorry do you think you'll forgive me" she cried into Erik's side and he smiled " he has managed to forgive me for paralyzing him from the waist down my dear I'm sure you'll forgive you for following orders, now let’s go upstairs shall we" Jean just smiled and stood up as they headed towards the stairs " you know you're nothing as bad as you're in Alex's stories Erik" he smiled " I'm sure the stories of very factual young Kurt has mellowed me a lot as I played the part of a surrogate uncle in Charles’ place my dear" he headed of silently to see Charles as she went talk to Scott


	5. Chapter 5

Erik walked down to lab Charles was lying on the bed he kept down there for Hank treating the children he was complaining about everyone's reaction " I'm fine Hank stop all this worrying please" The boy growled at him as Erik walked in “now, now old friend don't be so hard on a boy it's only because he cares” he said with a small laugh and Charles looked at him with a smile “yes I suppose you're right Erik but still I'm fine honestly there's no need for alarm” he tried his best to sit up but just collapsed down with a grunt both men were at his side in seconds “Well perhaps I am a little worse for wear but it will go eventually now will someone please help me off this bed and into my chair” Hank was about to complain but Erik gently put his hands under Charles’ knees and back and lifted him into his chair with care and ease they smiled at each other for a moment before Charles spoke again "Erik I couldn't ask you to take me to Jean could I, I can only imagine how upset she must be by this whole ordeal" Erik nodded and took the handles of the chair "she is quite upset especially considering everyone was yelling at her for following your orders" he said looking at Hank pointedly Charles pretended not to notice and just shook his head " come on then Erik"

SCOT'S ROOM

When Jean entered Scott and Gabriel's room the brothers where talking but when Jean came in Gabe excused himself he may only be 6 but he knows his big brother likes to be alone with Jean, Scots saw the tears in her eyes and how puffy her face was from all the crying she had already done and grabbed her " what happened, what have they done" she shook her head " nothing Scot Erik has done nothing but comfort me" he was more confused now " why did you need comforting" she went on to explain what happened, how the professor got hurt, how Hank got angry, how storm had yelled, and how Erik had helped her stop crying, he held her close and rocked her Scott was in shock this is not the man his had brother told him about, maybe he could help with the mission he would talk to Sean later but for now he just held Jean.

after a while Scott door opened Charles was there with Erik behind him "thought I'd find you here Jean" the girl nodded it was her safe place she spent more time there than in her own room as she looked up from Scots’ shoulder witch was soaked with her tears “your OK” she said and he nodded “yes just fine, and you my dear, that must have been draining for you” she just shrugged “I’m ok professor” Scot put a kiss on her temple “I’ll leave you in the professor’s capable hands love I need to talk to Sean” he smiled and got up and pated the professor’s shoulder as he passed him.

Scot made his way outside were Sean was talking to Darwin and Bobby “hey Sean can I talk to you for a minute please” he nodded and excused himself from the conversation “what’s up kiddo” “what made you change your mind and decide to help” “seeing Angle again I guess we were close, why?” “I want to help Sean Erik, he was nice to Jean after what happened in Cerebro he calmed her, he can’t be that bad can he” Sean just shook his head “no I guess he can’t Scot” Sean smiled before inviting Scot to join the rest of them for a chat.

MEANWHILE IN HIS ROOM

Charles was coming over to the bed where Jean sat, he was glad Scot always kept his room so tidy, he held her hand in his as he spoke gently Erik hovering near the door “are you sure you are alright pet” he asked again and she nodded weakly Erik shut the door feeling more comfortable now Scot was gone he walked over to Gabe’s bed and sat down “it’s ok kid you don’t have to play the brave one” Charles looked over at him with a smile and nodded and at that the girl launched herself at Charles almost sending him flying back in his chair but Erik used his powers to steady the chair “I’m sorry, I’m, I’m, I, I’m so….. sorry” she said through his tears but Charles just held her, this position was painful for his back but he didn’t care apparently though Erik did he slowly pulled Jean to him and placed her on the bed again before lifting Charles and placing him against the headboard of Scots bed for Jean to cuddle into witch she happily did as Erik sat on the wheelchair beside the bed and whispered to Charles “that more comfortable for your back old friend” and he just nodded Erik left them to it telling them to call him when Charles wants back in the chair and goes off to inform Raven that they have Kurt’s location.


	6. Chapter 6

They are back in the rose dining room, Charles, Erik and Jean coming in from the bedroom “is everyone here” Charles asked taking his place at the head of the table and Rouge shock her head “we’re still waiting for Bobby, Darwin and Sean, but the rest of us are here” he nods as Erik takes his place beside him and Raven at the other side as the door opened and Darwin and Bobby ran in “Hank, Hank HELP!” everyone looked up startled “what’s wrong boys” Charles asked “Alex he, he attacked Scot” Bobby said “I protected him some but Alex he, he is so strong professor” Darwin added “where is he” “Sean is taking him down to the medi bay” Storm, Jean and Hank ran out after Darwin while Bobby took his seat next to Rouge who slipped her jacket on and pulled him close and hugged him

“’what happened that doesn’t sound like Alex, I mean I know he is impulsive but still” Raven asked her concern for Kurt and Azazel forgotten and Bobby just shrugged “I don’t know we were outside talking and he just came over and started, well first he grabbed him and pushed him down and then he started hitting him” Charles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “so it was physical now powers involved” Bobby shock his head “no but it looked like he was getting ready to when Darwin was finally able to take him down” Charles nodded again “what were you kids talking about” Logan asked from his place at the table at the other side of Rouge “the upcoming mission Scot had changed his mind and wanted to help after, well what happened earlier” he said looking at Erik “and so we were catching him up on what we know so far” Charles was furious he told Alex it is alright not to want to help but this was too far he tried to calm himself

Then he started delivering the information from earlier in Cerebro, Kurt’s location, his condition, eventually those that had left came back in with Scot and Sean in tow and they all took their seats and Charles informed them that he was giving control of the mission over to Erik much to the surprise of everyone there Erik included “Right well yes I do believe that is all the information that I have to share with you for now so if you will excuse me I will retire to my study to rest some with a good book” he went to move but Jean was behind his chair “here professor let me” and she took the handles of his chair and took him to the library before returning to the meeting. The group began discussing battle plans, Erik listening to everyone’s opinions before making a decision _-**he really has grown a lot** _Hank thought to himself.

MEANWHILE IN CHARLES’ OFFICE

Alex waked in to the study and took the seat across from the professor “hey proff what’s up” and Charles’ anger grew “you know exactly what you did Alex how could you attack your own brother” Alex looked shocked “what, I didn’t I would never, what” he was genuinely confused Charles knew that Bobby wasn’t lying he had seen it in his mind but neither was Alex “Alex my boy would you let me inside your head a moment to see if I can’t figure this out” Alex looked at his father figure offended “I’m not lying Charles’ I would never hurt Gabe or Scot ever” Charles nodded “I know you wouldn’t of your own volition Alex but I have seen the attack in Bobby’s mind and it was real but I also know that you’re not lying to me so please Alex the 27 year old just nodded and closed his eyes

“no Alex say it use your words my boy” “yes” the ‘boy’ whispered quietly so Charles went in and he soon realised there was a hint of a trace of someone else in his not Jean she had been there two from earlier when she called for help but someone else, Charles recognized it slightly Emma it had to be she was the only other telepath he had ever met “’go to bed Alex you have had three different telepaths in your mind today you need some rest” Alex was confused but didn’t want to argue so he did as he was told Charles then sent a message to Jean asking her to send Erik to his study he wanted ask him directly but didn’t know how he would react and he was still pretty tired from earlier so sending it to another telepath would be easier anyway,

shortly after Erik showed up “you called Charles” he said walking in before running to his friends side seeing him hunched over in his chair for the second time in 12 hours “Charles, are you alright, what’s wrong” the younger man forced a smile and looked at him “I’m just a little tired is all Erik, but em dose Frost know you plan to leave” Erik was confused but answered anyway “em I haven’t told her but she could have got it from one of the girl’s minds, why?” “she was in Alex’s mind that’s why he hurt Scot” Charles said puling himself up straight and Erik froze “we need to get Kurt and Az and cut all ties before she hurts anyone else Charles I’m so sorry” he said and the telepath just nodded “I agree Erik I’ll let you get back to the meeting”


	7. Chapter 7

ONE WEEK LATER

Charles sat outside the training grounds watching the children practise their powers with Alex he didn’t need to be here but he had nothing else to do the team where away in Europe on the mission they had left a few days before and so now it was just a waiting game, however with every day that passed Charles found himself regretting giving Erik control of the mission as he had banned Charles from coming so he was stuck here with Alex and Moria and the kids that stay year round, so he was outside with Alex and the children helping them train witch was much harder without the others “Ellie stop that” Charles looked up and saw that Ellie Phismen was going to near Douglas with her power bursts “Douglas come here please” he called out before the fight could become physical the boy’s power was fascinating but not much good in a fight he was an Omni linguist so the boy came over to Charles gladly as he got a Latin book from the library out of his bag, Charles knew some Latin of course but this was so much easier and also a good way to work the boy’s power, Douglas took the book and sat down and started reading it to his mentor shortly after Arti came over and sent them both a quick hello telepathically and sat down with them as the powers flew overhead. As Luke was jumping around trying to avoid the beams being shot out by Jubilee and sunspot, James and Clarice played with her portals and Yukio and Bishop practiced with help from Alex, and Moria was off at the side trying to calm down Nukio so she didn’t short out all the buildings electrics during her tantrum because she missed Kitty,

When suddenly he felt a familiar presence in his mind Erik had just come back into range so he excused himself from his little group and headed to the hanger to wait the jet landed and the team pulled out all nodding at their leader before heading off to rest then out came Erik with a toddler in his arms and walked over to his friend “Charles” he said “meet your nephew” he lowered he boy down onto Charles’ lap and the boy looked around before throwing his arms around Charles’ neck “uncle Charles” the boy cried “yeah Kurt it’s uncle Charles now you wait here with him and uncle Erik will be back in a minute” he walked back to the plane to help the girls with Azazel he was badly hurt and there was no denying it so with Kurt still clinging to him he took hold of his wheels and lead everyone back to the medical bay when they got there Jean and Hank had everything set up already and Erik helped Azazel onto one of the beds and Angel lifted Kurt onto another.

Angel and Raven sat down to stay with the duo as Charles signalled for Erik to follow him to the study there was a game of chest waiting there a promise filled as they sat and finished the game “So Erik what do you plan on doing now” Erik looked at him confused “I thought we were welcome to stay here Charles” “yes yes of course you are but I don’t want a repeat of last time you need to talk to frost” He said moving his last remaining pawn “I know Charles but I must admit I’m nervous Frost is very strong she could easily stop me leaving again” he said as the took out Charles’ knight with his bishop “no my dear she can’t you’ll have your helmet with you” he said as he took out Erik’s second night “I know but she can still make the others attack me Charles” “not if someone else guards their minds she can’t, check” he said as he took Erik’s queen as Erik stared at the board “you’ve won this one Charles let’s leave it there”’ he said getting up and moving over to the couch in the study with Charles following him “and no you’re not doing it, it will be too much to guard every mind yourself NO” Charles looked hurt at this “I’m not an idiot Erik I know that but if we take Jean with us between us both we will manage he said with a smile “ok then Charles, we should probable go and check on the boys Hank should be finished by now” and Charles nodded “you go on ahead I will catch up I just need to tell Alex to let up for the day” so the boys went their separate ways

A few days later the boys and Jean where back in the Jet with Storm in tow heading to the brotherhoods base 


	8. Chapter 8

“here we are guys, good luck Erik” Storm spoke as Erik nodded and stepped out of the plane with a purpose and he slowly walked into where he knew Frost would be waiting “there you are where have you been” she asked him as if she was the leader of this and not him “it’s not important where jut what, we were saving Kurt and Azazel and now we are leaving” the metal bender was terrified he just wanted to get back to Charles “YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING” and she reached out her mind and suddenly the rest of the brotherhood entered the room **_if you’re going to do something now would be a good time Charles_** he thought and as if he had read his mind through the helmet his attackers froze in place, Toad hanging from the rafters, Whirlpool at Emma’s side, Callio hand raised ready to attack, spike recovering from his 1t shot witch Erik had dodged Emma at the edge of it all in her diamond form staring at the scene in shock “What, how, What”

Erik only smiled at her and walked back out and onto the jet where he smiled at Storm as she began to take off and he sat down beside Charles with his arm around him as the telepaths let go of the minds Charles smiled at him and then the two young ladies with them “good work my dear but you must be tired why don’t you rest some” and so Jean leaned back in her seat going to sleep and with Strom focused on flying that left the two of them alone again. “thank you Charles for everything if there is ever anything I can do for you just tell me, old friend, I owe you my life”

“just promise me you are never going to abandon me like that again” the telepath asked with a small smile and Erik nodded “of course Charles I swear I will stay by your side for the rest of our lives old friend I meant it all those years ago when I said I wanted you by my side and I mean it now I’m here to stay” he said as he pulled Charles closer to him with his arm that was still around his friends shoulders and Charles gently lay his head on Erik’s shoulder “now take that thing off will you” he asked looking at the helmet and Erik did so with a flick of his wrist “it’s never going back on” he said with a smile as Charles whispered softly to him “you know I never stopped loving you old friend” Erik looked over at him in shock he was sure he had killed that love when he killed the nerves in Charles’ back but apparently not so he just kissed the top of Charles’ head with a smile “I love you to professor X” he said making the smaller man laugh “no just Charles when we are together like this no Professor X, no Magento just Erik and Charles just like on those road trips” he said as he projected the memories of them in dingy little hotel rooms kissing, Erik’s cock in his ass, his own in Erik’s mouth, the nights they would spend holding each other in bed and Erik smiled at those memories that he had long since looked away and just kissed the top of Charles’ head again they must have been stuck inside memories for a while as the suddenly hear “you strapped down professor we’re ready to land” to witch he simply set a single **yes** and she began to land the jet. After they landed Charles unbuckled his chair from the ground and went over to Jean while Erik left to find his teammates and Charles gently woke her up “Jean dear we’re home” he said as Storm passed by and chuckled at the sight.

Charles went over to his study sending Hank an alert to let him know he was back and asking him to come and see him soon he wanted to make sure that permanent rooms where arranged for Angel, Raven, Azazel and young Kurt he silently hoped that he would not need a room for Erik as he hoped Erik would be joining him in his room but that would take time. He was still lost in his mind trying to figure out the best way to ask Erik to move into his room with him when he felt an arm on his shoulder and heard Erik’s unmistakable lovely laugh “you know you only had to ask old friend” Erik said as he bent down and planted a kiss on Charles’ cheek “what” the telepath asked before blushing “oh no was I projecting again” he inquired and Erik just nodded “I’ll move my stuff into your room after dear I promised to help Raven with Kurt for a few hours so she can have some alone time with Azazel” Erik explained as he walked towards the door “well why are you here then” Charles asked and the metal bender smiled “oh I was hoping you would join me you have a lot to catch up on with our nephew” he spoke before leaving the room and Charles smiled to himself and left the room to catch up with Erik his boyfriend and sister where home and with them three new family members and how could that possibly be a bad thing 


End file.
